


Wine and Cheese: An Unlikely Pairing

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Written for the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's #EatTheRare eventBedelia and Franklyn discover some common ground and strike up an unlikely friendship





	Wine and Cheese: An Unlikely Pairing

Wednesday, 5:10 pm

Franklyn wiped his palms on his slacks. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“It’s alright. Take your time.” Bedelia glanced at the clock. There was no need to push. The whole thing was a charade anyway. She wasn’t even supposed to be taking new patients. 

“I guess that’s normal with a new therapist.” 

He searched for confirmation. It would be so easy to crush him. But it wasn’t his fault he landed on her doorstep, just as she couldn’t refuse the referral. They were stuck with each other.

“You had a rapport with Doctor Lecter. It’s understandable there would be a period of transition.” His name left a bitter taste. 

Franklyn sighed. “I thought I did. He can be a little -” he found her eyes - “cool, I guess is the word.” 

If he only knew. “A certain distance is inherent in the therapeutic process,” Bedelia offered. 

Franklyn smiled a little. It was a scrap but he seemed happy to have it. “You don’t seem cool.”

Bedelia knew her reputation as an ice queen. “I imagine that’s a matter of opinion.” 

“You remind me of my mother.” 

There wasn’t an ounce of self-consciousness in his words. Bedelia winced despite a weak effort at restraint.

“No. I didn’t mean … It’s just - She was beautiful too.” Franklyn shrank into himself.

“Franklyn -” She schooled her expression. 

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t …”

The man was harmless and clearly sincere. A refreshing change. “It’s alright. Let’s just start again. Shall we?” 

 

Saturday, 9:40 pm

Bedelia Du Maurier didn’t need a date to go out on the town. She could manage just fine on her own. Tonight it was a new wine bar and a black shift dress to go with her Louboutins. 

“I’ll try the Italian flight, please.” 

The bartender nodded and set about filling the order. It seemed she’d arrived just in time. Nearly every seat was taken. Couples, mostly. 

“Here alone?” 

She could smell cheap cologne. The man didn’t even bother to make eye contact. Instead, he stared right at her cleavage. Bedelia glared and turned back to the bar. Then came the hand on her shoulder. 

“You don’t have to be such a bitch about it.” 

Bedelia’s teeth clenched. A curse perched on her tongue. Just as she was about to let it fly -

“Doctor Du Maurier?” Franklyn stepped out of the crowd, nudging the other man back. “Is this man bothering you?” 

Bedelia gathered herself. “He was just leaving.” Another glare set the stranger back on his heels. Throwing his hands up, he turned and walked away.

“Are you alright?” 

A smile softened her face. “I’m fine. Thank you.” 

“I knew you would be. I saw you come in. I didn’t want to disturb you. I’m sure you could have handled it. I’m sure men approach you all the time. It’s just - He was being disrespectful and I …” Franklyn lowered his eyes. “I’m rambling. I’m sorry.”

Bedelia placed a hand on his arm. “It’s fine, Franklyn.” It was. Intentions went a long way. 

“Your Italian flight, ma’am.” The bartender set three small pour glasses on the bar.

Franklyn waved for his attention. “Michael?”

“Mr. Froideveaux. Yes?” 

“Can you also bring the lady an Amarone? The Bertani.” 

The bartender gave a small bow. “Of course.”

Bedelia’s smile crept wider. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted to.” With that, he took her hand and kissed it. “Enjoy your night.”

She had every opportunity to let him walk away. There was no obligation. And he was a patient - thanks to Hannibal. She could still picture his smug half-smile. The bastard.

_Fuck him._

“Would you like to join me?” Bedelia shifted to make room. 

“Me?” Franklyn blushed bright pink. 

An hour later they were still talking. And drinking.

“Did I tell you -” Franklyn leaned in - “he thought I was gay?”

Bedelia nearly choked on her wine. Shaking her head, she dabbed a few drops from her dress. “For him probably.”

“I guess so. He does think a lot of himself.”

A smirk curled Bedelia’s lips. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Of all the bars in all of Baltimore, Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham had to choose this one. Hannibal walked through the crowd as if he owned the place. Bedelia tucked into her glass, hoping for the briefest of hellos.

“Bedelia. What a nice surprise.” Hannibal tipped his head. “And hello Franklyn.”

Bedelia forced a smile. “Good evening, Hannibal. Will.”

Will gave Franklyn the once over with all the subtlety of a mean girl. “It looks like we may be interrupting.”

“We were just -” Franklyn stopped short when Bedelia closed her hand over his.

“We were just on our way out. Isn’t that right, Franklyn?” 

Confusion flashed on his face. Then realization when she squeezed his hand. “We were. Yes.” 

“If you’ll excuse us.” Bedelia stood and offered her arm. “Gentlemen.”

A few minutes later they were standing in the parking lot. Franklyn gave a sheepish look. “I hope I didn’t spoil your evening.”

Bedelia captured his eyes with a tilt of her head. “Of course not. That’s not why we left.”

“I didn’t embarrass you?” 

She reached into her bag for her keys. “The only embarrassment was those two. Will especially. Daddy’s boy.” 

Franklyn smiled with his whole face. 

“Are you coming?” The lights of her car flashed with a click of a key.

“With you? Where?”

Bedelia glanced up at the night sky, considering. “Do you like diners, Franklyn?”

“I could eat,” he grinned.

She snatched open her door. “Get in.”

They talked over omelettes and coffee and peach pie. Bedelia laughed more than she had in a long time. 

“Say that again? You played roller derby?” Franklyn could barely contain himself.

She hushed him playfully and leaned over the table. “I was the jammer.”

“I bet you won every match.”

“Just about.” Squaring her shoulders, she sat up taller.

“Glee club,” Franklyn said shyly.

Her smile turned sly. “Maybe you can sing for me sometime.” 

He straightened himself. “I’d love to.” 

It was nearly one in the morning when they found their way back to Franklyn’s car. Bedelia turned down the radio. “You’ve still got a little pie. Right there.” She brushed the corner of his mouth. 

Franklyn stared, starry eyed. His eyes dropped to his lap. “I guess this is where we say goodbye. Thank you for everything.”

She smiled warmly. “You’re very sweet.”

“Sweet,” Franklyn sighed. “Thank you.” 

“Would you like to kiss me goodnight?” 

His breath caught. “More than anything. I was hoping. I didn’t want to be -”

Bedelia hooked a hand around his neck and brought her lips to his. “Franklyn. Just shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
